


Pesadilla

by Becky_Ishtar



Category: South Park
Genre: Angst, Drama, Insomnia, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 19:17:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14361897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Becky_Ishtar/pseuds/Becky_Ishtar
Summary: "A Tweek no le hace falta irse a dormir para vivir una pesadilla. Su pesadilla es la realidad."





	Pesadilla

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Ni South Park ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Esto es de fans para fans, sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 

El brazo de Craig alrededor de su cintura no le reconforta en absoluto. Más que tranquilizarle – como había pretendido al principio – le altera, le oprime. Es un angustioso recordatorio de que el chico, a diferencia de él, está durmiendo a pierna suelta. Es como un maldito cartel de neón parpadeante que le grita a la cara que cualquier persona normal, a esas horas de la noche, ya se encuentra en el mundo de los sueños.

Todos menos él.

A Tweek no le hace falta irse a dormir para vivir una pesadilla. Su pesadilla es la realidad. Son los números del reloj digital de la mesita de noche corriendo como si les persiguiera un asesino en serie. Es su cabeza llena de un ruido tan ensordecedor que le es imposible pensar con claridad.

Es el terror frío que le sube por la espalda cuando comprende que las pastillas para dormir ya no le hacen efecto porque ha terminado tolerándolas.

No concibe algo más aterrador.

Sus ojos son como pozos sin fondo, oscuros, vacíos. Los gnomos que le roban la ropa interior hace tiempo que se han marchado, y Tweek no ha hecho nada para evitarlo. Estaba demasiado ocupado luchando por acallar sus atronadores y venenosos pensamientos, esos que se le enroscan tan fuerte alrededor del cuerpo que le paralizan y le obligan a escucharlos hasta que le sangren los oídos. 

Debe dormir, _necesita_ dormir. ¿Por qué no puede ser igual que Craig? Han apagado la luz, le ha deseado las buenas noches, le ha dado un beso en la mejilla y un momento después ya estaba durmiendo, con la respiración haciéndole cosquillas en el cuello y el brazo sobre su cintura. ¿Por qué Tweek no puede hacer eso? ¿¡Qué está mal con él?!

_Debes dormir, debes dormir._

Lo escucha alto y claro en su cabeza. Sus manos comienzan a temblar porque sabe lo que viene después de eso. El torrente de pensamientos mordaces y catastróficos que brotan como de una vieja alcantarilla. El círculo vicioso que cada vez es más estrecho y terminará por aplastarle las costillas como no lo rompa.

_Tweek, tienes que dormir. En dos días tienes examen y si no descansas lo harás mal. Si no duermes, todo va a ir peor. Haz lo que sea para dormir. Trágate el bote de pastillas. Duerme. Duerme. Duerme. Porque si no duermes, morirás._

Sus pensamientos son su peor enemigo y saben dónde atacar.

Quizás debería levantarse y mirar en el ordenador cuánto tiempo puede aguantar una persona sin dormir. La última vez que lo miró eran once días, pero puede que haya salido otro estudio que desmienta esto y diga que solo se puede resistir siete días sin dormir. Pero si se levanta ahora despertará a Craig y no quiere eso. También podría estirar la mano, agarrar el bote de pastillas y tomarse un par más. Pero, ¿y si no funciona? ¿Y si funciona demasiado bien? ¿Y si despierta a Craig y este se enfada con él y no quiere quedarse más a dormir a su casa? ¿Qué pasaría si lo estropeara todo por ser un imbécil raro y paranoide que no tiene el control de su propia vida?

Se agarra con fuerza la cabeza, tirándose de los cabellos rubios. No puede más. Quiere gritar, llorar, destrozarse la cabeza contra la pared, romperlo todo. Quiere, _necesita_ silencio. Que su cabeza se calle de una maldita vez, que le deje de presionar para ver hasta dónde puede llegar sin quebrase en mil pedazos, como un espejo lleno de grietas. Porque está cerca, está peligrosamente cerca. Y como las paredes de su habitación no dejen de encogerse, terminará ahogándose. Como los pensamientos emponzoñados no desaparezcan pronto, no tiene ni idea de lo que va a ser de él.

Si esto continua así…

Tweek observa como los primeros rayos de sol se cuelan por las montañas y se reflejan de forma tenue en su ventana. Con las manos todavía apretándose la cabeza, y los ojos más abiertos que nunca, una sola lágrima se desliza por su fría mejilla hasta perderse en la desquiciada sonrisa que surca su rostro.

No ha dormido nada en tres días.

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> N/A: Por alguna extraña razón, suelo iniciarme en los fandoms siendo una dramática sin corazón. En fin, amo mucho el Creek y espero que lo próximo que escriba sea un poco más feliz. 
> 
> Si os ha gustado o queréis comentar cualquier cosa, podéis dejármelo en los reviews. 
> 
> ¡Muchas gracias por leer!


End file.
